


you make me soft

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Yukie can’t shake her feelings.
Relationships: Shirofuku Yukie/Reader
Kudos: 6





	you make me soft

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine got me back into anime, so i may post some writing again. 
> 
> or maybe i’ll disappear again for a year, who knows
> 
> but for now, i’m back with a short story about my fav girl yukie

Yukie’s heart wrenched slightly in her chest as she watched you converse casually with the Haiba sister. Even as she stood among the dense crowd in the lobby of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Yukie could still hear your flirty remarks and Alisa’s bashful giggles float through the warm air of the lobby. 

Alisa was indeed a beautiful woman. It was no wonder why both men and women alike were drawn to her and her long silver hair and her pretty, cat-like eyes and her heart-stopping smile. Yukie isn’t even ashamed to admit that one point she, too, was slightly infatuated with the older woman. 

But, there was someone else who unknowingly held her heart. Someone who made her feel giddy and warm and soft. 

It was you. 

She had met you back in her first year of high school, during the first training camp that Fukurodani held that school year when you both were first-time managers. Yukie for Fukurodani and you for Nekoma. 

Yukie had felt slightly displaced being in an environment full of sweaty and rowdy teenage boys. It was overwhelming for a first year like her, but she managed to make it through the first day without raising any concern. Or, so she had thought. 

That same night, you approached Yukie and spoke to her in a soft voice full of concern. You asked if she was alright and if there was anything you could do to help her. 

Not expecting to be spoken to by a rival team’s manager, especially not a pretty one her age, Yukie became all red-faced and flustered. She fumbled over her words and made a fool of herself in front of you. 

But you didn’t seem to think so. You were concerned when her face became red, but when Yukie tried to cover up her fumbling by laughing awkwardly, you giggled genuinely and told her you’d like to be friends. 

This caused her to become even more flustered, but she agreed. 

To this day, Yukie still feels embarrassed that she completely malfunctioned in front of such a pretty girl, especially when that pretty girl was you. 

You split ways that night, but the next day you both spoke whenever you could during the night and slept in the same room that night. Well, you both didn’t even really sleep. You were both up talking and laughing together up until the light of the next day began filtering in through the classroom’s windows. 

You both were pretty much attached at the hip the entire training camp, and even after it was over, you both agreed to meet up outside of school and volleyball. 

It seemed like you and Yukie grew closer and closer as each year passed. By the time you were both in your third year, it was heavily speculated that you both were together. 

Whenever training camp rolled around, your respective teams would tease you about the other. Yukie would turn red a little bit, but snap at them to get back to volleyball, and you would only smile and listen to your teammates playfully teasing you. 

Yukie didn’t need the boys to tell her what she already knew. She knows that she likes you beyond mere friendship. She’s known since she was a second year. 

What she didn’t know was whether or not you felt the same. 

She knows you care about her immensely, but did your heart feel light whenever you saw her? Did every little touch feel like they felt invisible burning marks on your skin?

Perhaps you didn’t if you were flirting with Alisa. 

From what she’s heard, after Lev joined the Nekoma team, the older girl eventually became a frequent presence for them. With Alisa hanging around the team often, it wouldn’t surprise Yukie if you and the silver-haired girl had become close.   


After one last look in your direction, Yukie turned and hurried back to her team. 

She’d have a chance to talk to you after the matches for the day were all over. She’ll wait until then to pry information about your interaction with Alisa. 

-

You both didn’t have a chance to talk until much later that night, after you both had washed up and had settled down in your respective hotel rooms. 

You called Yukie first and you both chatted back and forth, simply sharing details about that day. Yukie told you about Bokuto’s antics and you told her about whatever idiotic stunt Lev pulled on Yaku. 

Eventually, once a comfortable silence fell between you and all that could be heard were quiet breaths, Yukie decided to spring her question. 

“Are you and Alisa dating?”

There were a few moments of silence after Yukie spoke up, but you responded soon after. 

“No, we aren’t. Why? Do you like her?”

Yukie felt her face grow warm with embarrassment and she spluttered out a reply. 

“No, no! I was just wondering since I saw you with her earlier.”

You stayed quiet on the line for a few moments before speaking up once more. 

“We really aren’t. We’re just good friends. Besides, there’s already someone that has my heart. They just don’t know it yet.”

_there’s already someone else_

“Ah, is that so? I thought you would tell me if you liked someone. So, who’s the mystery person?” Yukie couldn’t help how her voice shook at the end of her sentence. 

“I’m telling you now, aren’t I? But anyway, it’s someone I’ve known since the beginning of high school.”

_Kuroo? Yaku? Kai?_

“They’re beautiful. They’re so kind and smart. They have the prettiest eyes, and their hands are always soft when they hold onto me. She also has a pretty big appetite, which is a bonus because I’m a fan of eating too. Think you can guess who this mystery person is?”

Yukie’s breath got caught in her throat. The line went quiet once more as Yukie tried to calm both her racing thoughts and heart. 

Yukie finally got her thoughts under control and cleared her throat. 

“Would this mystery person happen to be the third year manager for Fukurodani?”

She’s proud of herself for getting that out with fumbling her words, and when you mimic the sound of a buzzer singing at a correct answer, her heart feels like it’s going to jump out of her body. 

“Congratulations, Shirofuku Yukie! You win the ultimate prize!”

Yukie laughed at your antics. “What is my ultimate prize, then?”

Yukie swore she could hear the grin on your face through the phone. 

“A beautiful girlfriend! That is, if you’ll have her?”

Yukie stopped laughing and smiled at your bashful tone. 

“Of course, I’ll take the beautiful girlfriend. She’s all I’ve been wanting for a long time.”

“I’m so happy, Yukie.”

Yukie was very happy too. 


End file.
